Mysterious Tamer X
by Evenos Cross
Summary: seven years after the D-reaper incident. Four new tamers appear, each of them with a partner which represents them. Their mission is unknown and the originals must go through trials to prove their worth to save the digital world overrun by darkness.
1. Fated Meeting

A/N: My first digimon fic. I know I'm known for a weird style but doin my own stuff has been takin its toll and I've decided to write a quick chap every few days to get my mind thinkin again. So I hope you enjoy My newest fic. Mysterious Tamer X.

Oh btw expect OOC from some characters so there ya go. RikaXKato

(Edit: I accidentally misspelled the last name lol. I will be using Matsuki from now on. Thank you for helping me correct this whoever reviewed about it.)

* * *

It's been about seven years since the tamers and digimon went their separate ways. The tamers themselves had always maintained contact with each other for as long as they could. The one thing that got to any of them was not being able to see their partners, Especially Takato Matsuki who was just waking up.

"ngh....what time is it?" He mumbled to himself as he sat up, his hair a mess and his eyes only half-open. The only reply he received was a quick yell from his mother.

"Takato! It's almost time for your graduation! Hurry up and get ready!" She yelled out from downstairs which made Takato jump out of his bed. Graduation! He thought as he ran into the bathroom and quickly stripped and jumped into the tub to take a shower. He couldn't believe he was a bout to sleep in on his graduation day.

As his longer hair hung over his face he thought about what happened about a week ago.

(flashback)

_Takato had been wandering around the park, his eyes wandering to the shed where he and Guilmon would play and hang around all those years ago. He sighed as he sat down at the steps when he felt a flash of light cover his hand. "What the?" He mumbled as he saw his D-arc and it was glowing, thats when he looked ahead and it was a digital field. "a digimon?!" He exclaimed as he ran after the foggy field._

_There was a boy with black and red clothing already there with a gauntlet on his arm. He wore a black shirt with red markings in the shape of blood splatter and his pants were baggy cargo pants that were black and red as well, and finally, his hair was blood red with a black scarf covering his neck and face. He only turned and faced his gauntlet towards a shadow when he heard footsteps. "Someone else...."_

_Takato looked around as he pulled his goggles down so he could see through the fog. his eyes widened as he saw the boy that was already there when he called out. "Hey! What are you doing here!" He yelled out only to be given a death glare by the boy. "This place is dangerous for someone who doesn't have a partner!" He yelled out only to get another glare._

_"I have a partner...." Was the only thing Takato heard when an explosion sent a forceful shockwave towards Takato who flinched and slid back from the impact. "Dracomon! Finish this off!" He yelled out only to get a quick yes sir from the shadow in front of him. "I might as well give you a boost..." He said as he clicked a button on the gauntlet which made a slot open up. He then pulled out a card from a holster on his belt which made him grin. "This'll do..." He said as he swiped the card into the gauntlet._

_**"Digi-modify! Garurumon activate! Howling blaster!"** He yelled out as the one he called Dracomon opened his mouth and unleashed a blue flame which encased the opposing digimon in a large block of ice. "end it!" He called out as Dracomon jumped up and slammed its tail into the ice making the digimon it faced shatter into data. "don't download it....a devimon's data is no good for us" He said as the gauntlet reverted to normal._

_Once the fog faded away Takato pulled his goggles up and saw the boy and his partner next to him. Dracomon was a turquoise colored digimon with two bright red horns on its head and the same colored wings, the body itself looked like a replica of agumon but he knew this guy was completely different. "Who are you?" He questioned the boy only to get a quick glare._

_"I am....hmph...its none of your business....creator..." He said as he walked by Takato only to get a look from Dracomon. All of a sudden the boy stopped and turned his head to Takato. "Guilmon.....sent his regards...he will return soon." He said aloud only to leave Takato in a confused state._

_"Guilmon....returning...."_

_(end)_

He was still in his trance until a knock on the door shook his awake. "Huh?" All he heard was his mother, Mie's voice from the door.

"Takato your clothes are on your bed hurry up you still have to get dressed and eat!" She called out as she retreated downstairs with a smile on her face as she knew Takato was now graduating from high school. Which meant he would be going to college which made her even happier.

Once he was out of the shower and dressed he yawned and walked downstairs, when he was surprised by a familiar voice. "Takatomon?" The voice called out to him which made him dash up the stairs and enter his room in which the sight before him made tears well up in his eyes. "Takatomon are you crying?" Said the red dinosaur with a tilt of its head.

"no no no I'm not crying...I'm just happy to see you boy." He said said as he hugged Guilmon only to get questioning looks from the two other digimon outside.

"Told ya he was gonna get mushy. heehee" The voice Takato heard was familiar when he heard another one. "Yes, yes you were right. But now to find the others is going to be a challenge." The other voice was similar too, he knew. He knew he heard these voices before. Thats when they let him have it.

"Heehee! Takato remember us!" Called out a pale green and white bunny which fell from the ceiling. "Ouch that hurt!" He said out loud when he fell.

"Terriermon?!" Takato asked wide-eyed.

"Yep the one and only!" He replied with a grin on his face. "Oh and looky who came too!" He said as he ran outside to the balcony and dragged the white and yellow fox into the room.

"Renamon?! Wha-who-whe-How!!!" He asked as he couldn't get a grasp on the situation which was in front of him.

Renamon just sighed and looked over at Guilmon and Takato. "Its good to see you too Takato...where is Rika?" She asked right away which made him laugh nervously.

"She'll be at the graduation today...as well as Henry" He called out as he finished putting on the finishing touches on his suit which was laid out on his bed. The suit consisted of a white shirt and tie with the jacket on and black dress pants which ft him nicely and also showed how much he had matured over the years.

The digimon all smiled as they knew they were to be reunited with their partners except for Ryo who had mysteriously disappeared yet again, go figure. Takato thought as he walked downstairs only to get shocked looks from Takehiro and Mie who were tending to the shop.

Guilmon only poked his head out and smiled. "Hi Takatomon's mom and dad!" He said with a quick wave of his hand. They both laughed and walked over to Guilmon and pulled him into a hug.

"Its good to see you too Guilmon." replied Mie with a warm smile. Ont he other hand Takehiro was still chuckling. "I guess we'll make some Guilmon bread after Takato gets back" He said with a grin only to make Guilmon dance around repeating Guilmon bread over and over again.

Takato just shook his head and laughed. Once he was out of the store, his long time friend Henry was waiting for him in front of the park dressed up in a similar suit as Takato which made both of them laugh when Henry looked behind him he thought someone was looking at him but he shrugged and continued walking as they talked about random topics when all of a sudden the pale green and white bunny swooped down and landed on Henry's head.

"Heeeenryyyy its momentai! Heehee" The bunny said with a grin only to make him laugh and pick up Terriermon into a hug.

"Its great to see you again Terriermon" He said with a smile as Terriermon laughed from his random dive. "Still the same I see" Henry replied with a quick chuckle until a bright light caught Henry's hand and reproduced his D-arc. "Whoa....I guess were partners again buddy!" He said with another smile as they headed for the Nonaka residence.

(at the nonaka Residence - with Rika)

Rika sighed as she finished getting ready for the ceremony, she wasn't the one graduating but she was there to her her two closest friends Takato and Henry graduate. since she was ahead she graduated a year early which made her feel a bit left out but she got used to it as she got to spend more time with Henry and goggle-head as she liked to call Takato.

"Mom! I'm ready!" She called out only to feel a presence behind her. "Who are you?" She said as she turned and put herself in a fighting stance. "Come out wherever you are!" She called out only to be tapped from behind by the white and yellow fox.

Once she turned, her expression was priceless. "Kyaa!!!" Her scream was heard outside which gave Takato and Henry the impression that Renamon had found Rika and that they were reunited as well.

Once inside they saw a fainted Rika with Renamon cradling her head on her lap. Takato took the opportunity to say something stupid. "You scared her that badly?" He asked with a grin on his face which made Renamon sigh.

"I guess its the shock of reuniting after so long." She replied as she felt Rika stirring and finally opening her eyes. When she sat up she noticed the two well-dressed boys in front of her and then her partner behind her, thats when she knew she wasn't dreaming.

"Renamon...is it really you" She asked only to get a nod which made her shoot up and hug her. "I missed you renamon..." Rika said as she stood back up then looked at the two boys. "Goggle-head you look...nice...." she said the last part as a mumble but he still caught it which made both of them blush. Henry just shook his head and stood.

"Alright let's get going. It starts in twenty minutes!" He called out as he went off in a full blown run followed by Takato until he was stopped by Rika.

"umm...Takato. How do I look?" She questioned him, she had her hair down instead of tied back and instead of her regular shirt and jeans she wore a dress which made Takato think about how much she changed. with the expression he had on his face it would seem like he would pounce on her at any second.

"You look great" He replied which made them both blush a darker shade as they both rushed to catch up to Henry who was already a few blocks ahead.

Renamon Terriermon and Guilmon just sighed and looked at each other then Renamon spoke. "We should catch up too" She said to get a nod from Terriermon and Guilmon.

(at the school - end of the ceremony)

Takato yawned as his boredom would have made him doze off only to be awakened by Rika or Henry every time it happened. Once the principal was done speaking a boy stepped onto the stage. His features were blood red hair, dark raven colored eyes which looked similar to a cat's eyes. He looked at the crowd which was the graduating class and their guests then began to speak.

_"This year we have experienced many things along side each other. New friends. New faces. New surroundings. I have had the privilege of being your student council president and I have had the privilege of meeting some of you personally. I have done my best to help everyone this year and I have decided to pass the post on to my younger brother. I hope you all have the best time of your lives and do your best. This is I, Amigane Kiryu...telling you all that I as my last call as president......I now deem this student body! Graduated!"_

With those words everyone stood and cheered throwing up their caps and celebrating. Once everyone began exiting, Kiryu was behind the school talking to a boy with pitch black hair and raven colored eyes whose hair covered one of them. His clothes were formal clothes, well that being a suit and a black tie. He then sighed as two digimon appeared behind the boy.

One was Dracomon and the other was a white rabbit with blue markings as well as an upside down crescent moon on its head. Its ears were small and it had big eyes which made it look like a cute animal. That was when the rabbit spoke. "Kenshi-kun....are we going to be here any longer?" it asked.

The boy called Kenshi just chuckled and patted the rabbit's head. "We'll leave soon lunamon" He replied only to get a look from Kiryu. "What?" He said with a neko-like smile. "I'm only saying that I'll leave soon" He called out with that same smile which freaked Kiryu out.

"ugh...nevermind just head out whenever you need to" He said with a sigh. "well you better step it up or you'll be kicked out of the council seat in no time" He said as he pulled his sleeve revealing his d-arc which was the same gauntlet from before. Kenshi on the other hand pulled up his sleeve revealing a blue and black d-arc which was shaped as a gauntlet as well.

"If I can hold this thing I can definitely take your place brother." He said with a grin only to see his brother smack his forehead then shake his head. "what?" HE said with another neko-like smile only to feel Lunamon jump on his head.

"Kenshi-kun. Let's go home I'm tired" She said only to get a nod from Kenshi. "Bye Dracomon! Bye Kiryu-kun" She called out with a quick wave.

Kiryu waved back as he saw his brother back away. "How much of that did you see.......Takato Matsuki." He said as he turned only to see Takato, Rika, and Henry standing near him. "Well answer." He called out with a glare that made Takato shiver from what he thought was the piercing cold of his glare.

The Rika spoke. "Student council president huh. Not much of a disguise....kinda cliche." she said then looked over at Dracomon. "I'm guessing this is your partner?" She said pointing over to the turquoise dragon.

Kiryu just chuckled and pulled his sleeve down. "Yes. Dracomon is my partner." He then looked over at Takato. "I figure the message got through." He only got a nod which made him chuckle again. "Well then...this is where we part. Next time we meet....we'll be enemies..." He said as he and dracomon took off then disappeared into nothing.

The tamers just sighed as they looked up and noticed their digimon on the roof. They then looked over to where Kiryu escaped. They knew what was coming next wasn't good, and Takato knew this guy was strong, very strong.

-end of chap 1


	2. The first Test

(Edit: I accidentally misspelled the last name lol. I will be using Matsuki from now on. Thank you for helping me correct this whoever reviewed about it.)

A/N: OK heres chapter two. Enjoy the first of four tests :3

* * *

Kiryu sighed as he looked through the window of the moving vehicle. His eyes then shifted to the digimon in front of him. "Dracomon." He said only to get a strange look which made him chuckle. "Are you ready? Today begin the tests. if they pass they can digivolve to mega if not we'll strip them of their digimon and D-arc then we'll erase their memories so they will not remember anything except their former memories" He said while looking back out of the window.

Dracomon looked and sighed as he set his sights on a familiar red dinosaur which followed Takato. "Yes. I will look forward to the testing. Kiryu-sama" He said only to get another chuckle from Kiryu. "Well I hope the preparations are complete." He said as the vehicle stopped and a chauffeur opened the door leading them to the large house they lived in along with Kenshi and Lunamon.

Once they were inside they walked over to their room and Kiryu began to change. He placed his black and red shirt on which made him look completely different already as he removed the glasses he had on and replaced them with some contacts which gave his raven-colored eyes a tinge of red. He then pulled on his black and red cargo pants which he wore for mobility and finally he finished with a black scarf which covered his face and fixing his hair so it looked like a wild mane.

Upon his finish he looked around only to see Lunamon and Kenshi looking at him. "Well are you ready?" Kenshi asked only to get a nod from Kiryu. On their walk down the stairs they discussed what the plan was until they noticed a guy with brown hair which was long but slid over to the side covering his face. He had red eyes which were hidden by the hood of his sleeveless trench coat. "Yo" Was the only thing he said.

Kenshi just sighed and rubbed his head. "Hey there." He said with a chuckle. Meanwhile Lunamon had jumped up to his head when she noticed another digimon. It was a dark purple and white and it had a demonic face which was sorta well looked like a chibi.

The digimon only growled and glared at the Lunamon. "What are ya lookin' at!" He yelled out only to get a swift smack on the back of the head from the guy who pulled down his hood revealing his face. "Damien you're an idiot" The small digimon mumbled as it walked over to a wall and leaned on it.

"Impmon...mind shutting up for a few seconds." Damien replied with a fierce glare only to get Impmon to gulp from shock. "Exactly." He said only to get a motion to follow and that he did as they walked into the vehicle and began to drive to the Matsuki Bakery.

(At the Matsuki Bakery )

Everyone was there for the celebration even Jeri who had transferred out to an all girls High school her last two years when she was accidentally involved in a fight in which she just happened to be there.

Everyone was having fun especially the tamers who apart from graduating well beside Rika, Were reunited with their partners. They all talked had fun and partied like nothing throughout the night. They even changed up the shop so people could dance.

Kazu and Kenta were trying to pick up some chicks but they continuously failed and one of the girls they hit on even kicked them then walked away giving them a mean glare. All Takato could do was look, facepalm, and laugh whenever that would happen only to get glares form both of them.

He sighed as he looked up at the clock in the store which said 8:25. He then looked at Rika who was still sitting down when she looked over at him then stood and walked over, her attire was different this time, she wore the white and blue shirt her mother bought her and her regular blue jeans with her hair down which made Takato think what changed to make her keep that hairstyle.

She had grown over the course of seven years and not all the changes were bad according to Kazu and Kenta when they saw her after graduation. Let's just say she matured in more ways than one was the though which ran through his head when she sat down next to him. "So goggle-head.....what do you plan on doing now?" She asked as she looked at the dance floor where everyone was dancing except for Henry who remained frozen while watching Jeri dance.

"I don't know. I hope something comes up" He said which then made him smack his forehead. "I mean. I hope I can find what to do within this year." He said as he rubbed his head when he received a swift smack across the head from Rika. "oww what was that for?!" He exclaimed while rubbing his head.

She just sighed and laughed. "Don't think Goggle-head, you'll live longer" she said with another laugh as he laughed along side until he stopped and looked over.

"Hey! I am Not that stupid!" He said while pointing at her. Which made her smile and made him blush. Especially since she was depressed after Ryo's disappearance four years ago, this is one of the few times she ever smiled.

Their moment was stopped when Henry and Jeri dragged both of them onto the dance floor and forced them to dance which made both of them to turn to the person who dragged them exclaiming. "I don't dance!" which made everything go silent then turn to both of them who had dark red blushes on their faces.

In that instant they both went far far away from each other only for everyone to sigh and continue the party.

(after the party)

Henry took it upon himself to escort Jeri home since it was already around midnight while they walked to the train station. "So Henry what do you plan to do now since you're done with school?" She asked as they walked.

Henry just looked up and shrugged. "I don't know. I think I'll just help my dad since I enjoy his line of work anyways." He said with a smile only to have his eyes widen when Jeri disappeared from his side. As he frantically searched he noticed her being carried by a guy in black in red only to realize it was Kiryu. "Let her go!" He yelled out only to get a stiff laugh from him.

"If you want her back.....go to the park....there you'll receive....Your 'test'" He said as he disappeared with Jeri in his arms.

"Get back here!" He yelled out onto to be blindsided by the stranger from earlier. As he hit the ground his eyes went blank as his consciousness faded from him. "Je....ri.....ngh.." He mumbled as he passed out then picked up by the stranger then transported to the park via Limousine which was parked by the sidewalk in which they were taking.

As he set Henry in he knocked on the window and grinned. "I have secured the target. To the park." He said only to get a nod as the vehicle began moving. His eyes gazed the streets with a grin as he slid his hood down, thinking about the battle to come. He though it would be exciting to see such powerful digimon fighting especially one of the four tamers which defeated the almighty D-reaper.

( Back at the Matsuki Bakery)

Takato yawned as he was trying his hardest to go upstairs without passing out only to stop and hear the phone ring which he thought he'd let the answering machine answer but he sighed and walked down and picked it up only to hear a very distraught parent.

_"Takato is that you?" _Asked the parent who happened to be Jeri's mother. Her voice shaking at the fact that it was one in the morning yet she wasn't home yet.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" He asked with a worried expression.

_"Yes. Jeri isn't home yet! She said she was going to leave at midnight so she could get home withing twenty minutes. But its already one and she isn't home." _Her voice was trembling now as he could clearly hear her crying now.

"I'll go look for her so Don't worry" He Said as he hung up only for the phone to ring a few second later. This time it was Henry's father who sounded concerned.

_"Takato is Henry there? He isn't home yet?" _He asked only to get a quick no from Takato.

"He escorted Jeri home so she wouldn't get into any trouble but he hasn't called or anything. I'm going out to look for him. I'll see if Rika can help also." He said only to get thanks from him then hung up the phone. "Alright time to go" He said as he ran out only to pullout his D-arc and talk into it. "Rika! Rika! Pick up!" He yelled into it only to hear a groan.

"Goggle-head...." She said sleepily into the D-arc. "What is it now?" She asked only to be shocked awake by what Takato was about to say.

"Rika....Henry and Jeri have disappeared! I'm looking for them right now! If you can check around your neighborhood. I'll be checking the train station then the park." He said into it only to get a nod.

"alright then Takato. I'll look around we'll meet up at the park." She said as the connection cut.

Takato only growled to himself as he ran as fast as he could. "Henry you better be ok and Jeri better not be hurt!"

( at the park )

Henry winced as he awoke from his slumber only to see the same guy who was carrying Jeri and her on the ground tied up."Ngh.....huh. Jeri!!" He yelled out as he tried to stand only to notice he was being held down.

Thats when he was let go and allowed to stand. The person in front of him stood in a formal suit with a top hat with a neko-like smile. He then slid up his sleeve and grinned. "Let's start this test shall we." He said as Terriermon flew down and landed in front of Henry in a fighting stance.

Henry just growled as he pulled out his d-arc."There are few things that piss me off.....Kidnapping and tying a girl Is one of them! Terriermon let's do this!" He yelled out as both digimon got ready to fight.

Kenshi just sighed and pulled out a card which he looked at then chuckled as he swiped it. **"Digi-modify! Hyper speed activate!" **He yelled out as Lunamon giggled and began moving at speed Terriermon couldn't keep up with only to be sent flying back from a quick hit as she stopped and began to spin.

"Lop-ear ripple! She yelled out as she surrounded Terriermon in a vortex of bubbles which kept him in one place. "alright Lunamon. Time for another boost!" Kenshi yelled out as he pulled out another card with a smirk.**"Digi-modify! Hyper speed activate!"** He yelled out as Lunamon began moving at high speed again this time she called out.

"Lunar Claw!" She cried out as darkness engulfed her small hands as she dashed through Terriermon over and over again which left him in one spot and made Henry's eyes widen at the level of this digimon.

"What the....ngh Terriermon!" He yelled out as he pulled out a card. **"Digi-modify! Heavy armor activate!" **Terriermon grinned as armor formed around it and began to block all of Lunamon's shots. "Heehee that tickles!" Terriermon said as Lunamon stopped and looked back at Kenshi who just nodded.

"Time to kick this up a notch! hmmm." He said as a card formed in front of him which made Henry's eyes widen. "blue card heh." He swiped the card and called out. **"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!!"** He yelled out which engulfed Lunamon in a bright light which blinded both Henry and Terriermon.

"Lunamon digivolve to! Lekismon!" She called out as she appeared with a partial mask, extended ears, armor and a headband. "Now its time for some more action" She said as she readied herself and pulled her arm back. "Moon-night bomb!!" She yelled out as she fired an orb of water which hit Terriermon and slowly began to drown him.

"Terriermon!!" Henry called out only to find a blue card in his hand. "Hold on Terriermon! He called out as he swiped the card into hie D-arc. **"Digi-modify! Digivolution Activate!!"** He yelled out as Terriermon was engulfed in a bright light.

"Terriermon Digivolve To-" The light began fading away as a large bunny with two Gatling guns on its hands with jeans appeared with a grin. "Gargomon!" He yelled out with a smile. "Alright lets do this!"

Lekismon only stared as she pulled her arm back then yell out. "Moon-night Bomb!" she said as she fired another orb of water this time it was bigger than before but within a second it was shredded to bits by the bullets from Gargomon's guns. "Grrr....Fine then how bout this!" She yelled out as she jumped up high which led Kenshi to pull out another card and swipe it across the D-arc.

**"Digi-modify! Power chip activate!"** He said with a grin as Lekismon shot downwards with double teh strength in her leg as she yelled out. "Moon Night kick!" Only to slam her leg down into Gargomon who quickly crossed his arms over his head to block which made a crater in the ground from the impact of both digimon hitting each other.

He only winced as he pushed Lekismon off and Readied his guns with a smirk. "Gargo Lasers!" He yelled out as the guns began spinning rapidly and firing lasers at her which she continuously dodge with ease one she retaliated with a quick moon-night bomb.

The lasers made quick work of her attacks as they shredded them into nothing until both tamers pulled out another card and simultaneously yelled out.**"Digi-modify! Hyper chip activate!"** They said as both digimon began to glow, Gargomon with a light green aura surrounding him and Lekismon with a light blue Aura surrounding her as they charged at each other.

Lekismon only smirked as she jumped up covering double the height of the first jump only to come back down at double the speed and strength. "Moon night kick!" she yelled out as she slammed her leg down only to be countered by a full powered attack.

"Bunny pummel!" Gargomon yelled out as he countered the hard hitting kick with all of his might which ended up with another carter forming in the ground from the pressure which also sent out a massive shockwave which sent both tamers sliding back as they shielded their eyes.

Once they both looked, both digimon were on the ground with wounds all over they bodies from the explosion of energy which sent them down. As both tamers glared at each other, they each pulled out a blue card until a large blue dragon appeared in between. It was Kiryu and according to him, the test was over and Henry had passed.

Kiryu only chuckled as he gently picked up Jeri and set her down in front of Henry who was trying to get himself calmed from the intense fight which just occurred. "Congrats. You have been deemed worthy of holding your powers." He said as he tossed a card it him which turned into a red one."we'll see you later." He said as the digimon, and tamers disappeared.

Henry just sighed a sigh of relief as he fell to his knees and saw Gargomon de-digivolve back to Terriermon which made him fall over from exhaustion.

Takato sighed as he walked into the park. It was already around two thirty in the morning and he was dead tired. He then saw Terriermon, Jeri, and henry out cold on the ground which made his eyes widen as he ran over only to notice that Henry just fell asleep and Jeri was out cold.

He pulled out his D-arc and spoke. "Rika there at the park. And they're out cold." He said only to hear her right behind him.

"I'm right here Goggle-head." She spoke as Renamon appeared behind her and picked up Jeri and disappeared. "I'll call her parents. Take bunny boy and his pet with you." she said as she ran off.

Takato only sighed. "Uhhh I guess I'm still in trouble" He mumbled as he picked up Henry and pulled him over his shoulder as Guilmon ran over to terriermon and put him on his head."alright Boy let's go."

( back at the Matsuki Bakery )

Takato sighed as he yawned. "Time to finally go to bed." He said as he laid down and passed out as he began to dream.

_He wandered around as he saw a child on the ground unconscious. "Hey are you ok.." He asked only to hear a groan. Once the child woke up it made his eyes widen. "what the....you're......me.."_

End of chap 2~

* * *

Ace: Why are Rika and Takato togehter!! .

Me: Cause I wanted to =P

Ace: Dieee!!! I hate u!

Me: do not defy me for I am the CREATOR!

Ace: I still hate you...

Me: Wooowww uhhhhh

both: We hope you enjoyed it =D R&R


	3. Past feelings come back

(Edit: I accidentally misspelled the last name lol. I will be using Matsuki from now on. Thank you for helping me correct this whoever reviewed about it.)

A/N: Heres chapter 3 starting off with a dream :3 Prepare for a Twist in the relationships!!! Muahaha!!!!

* * *

_He wandered around as he saw a child on the ground unconscious. "Hey are you ok.." He asked only to hear a groan. Once the child woke up it made his eyes widen. "what the....you're......me.." He said as his eyes shifted over to the area around them which was pitch black."What is this place...?" He asked only to be blinded by a bright light. "Ungh! What the hell?!" He said only to see his younger self engulfed in a bright light and seeing his eyes turn pure white._

_"Takato.....Takato.." The voice called out which only made him back away. "We.....need your.....help" The voice said again this time it made him walk over. "The digital world....is...engulfed in war and chaos.....I can barely.....keep....connection......Pas.....t..st...you....can....make it" The voice said which made Takato's eyes widen._

_"Is anyone there! I mean why didn't you come to me sooner!" He yelled out only to be caught off guard by the voice again._

_"It is Azulongmon.....Takato. Pass your test!" The voice yelled out as the light faded away leaving Takato with his past self. "Ngh....He was right. The world is in trouble... just take a look." The younger him said as he formed a white screen behind him. The screen showed images of what was happening in the digital world. The grounds were covered with dead plants and it was deprived of life, the water seemed to be disappearing, and the sky was darker that it should be. Takato's eyes widened as he looked on when he saw someone; Ryo._

_Ryo was with cyberdramon and they were fighting a digimon which looked like a clown, he heard the sounds of the digimon clashing and he was loosing, Ryo was loosing against this weird digimon which continuously attacked them with swords that spontaneously appeared on its back. Once he heard the swords impact cyberdramon he grit his teeth and continued looking as Ryo had to retreat from the fight to let Cyberdramon recover._

_"Ryo!! Cyberdramon!!" He yelled out only to have his younger self look at him__ with a frown. "Don't forget....Takato." It said as he found himself fading away. "No!!!"_

Takato shot up in a cold sweat as he noticed he was fine, he thought about the sight he saw. Ryo loosing and he was loosing with a complete disadvantage, thats when his mind shifted to Rika. He thought about what her reaction would be if she found out he might possibly be dead, he sighed and punched the wall behind him in frustration only to feel someone tap his shoulder.

"Takato?" Said a female voice which made him turn and made his eyes widen. It was Jeri and she looked worried about him. "Are you ok? I came to give you thanks for asking Rika to take care of me when I saw you shoot up and start breathing hard." She said as she sat down next to him. "well?" she asked only to see Takato's head down.

He smiled slightly at the fact that she still worried so much about him but why did it hurt him so much, it hurt him to see her. Was it because of their separation, was it because he thought he failed at realizing, or was it just because he wanted to go back the way they were before anything happened. "I had a nightmare..." He said only to feel his head land on her lap as she stroked his hair. "Jeri..." He mumbled as he heard her hum.

She just hummed lightly when she spoke. "Takato, Don't forget what I told you before I left two years ago. No matter how far apart we are, you can always count on me to come running when something happens, so don't worry about anything" She said as she gently kissed his cheek then continued to stroke his hair.

He smiled as he remembered the times he spent with Jeri just like this until she left. He sighed as he realized that Rika may feel the same way when Ryo returns so he thought he should stop trying but then something came to his mind.

(begin flashback)

_Takato stood in the rain as Rika looked at the empty shed in front of her, she was soaked and it was noticeable, she was crying, she was crying because she lost the person she loved. Ryo just disappeared and she saw him leave without her which made her fall to her knees. Her eyes blank, robbed of all emotion until he walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder which made her turn and embrace him as if she were holding on to him for dear life._

_He only stood silently as she sobbed into his chest crying until he spoke. "Rika. He had a reason to leave...but that didn't mean he had to leave you like this..." He said as he wrapped his arms around her to help comfort her."Don't worry...I'll be here whenever you need me" He whispered into her ear as he closed his eyes only to hear._

_"Thank you Takato...." The words echoed in his head, she had never done that before not even when they were friends. She then sniffed and looked at him face to face, it had stopped raining and the clouds were clearing as she looked down and slightly pushed Takato away. "Thanks....I'll never forget this" she said as she ran off, leaving him standing there in shock. The only thought that ran through his mind was, 'who are you and what have you done to the real Rika.'_

(End flashback)

"I'm gonna beat that bastard over the head with a bat whenever I see him." He muttered under his breath only to feel his hair being played with. "H-hey!" He said as a dark blush spread across his face. Thats when he noticed how close he was to her which made him blush an even darker red.

Jeri just giggled as she flicked his forehead and walked over to the door nearly dropping him off of his bed. "Come on Henry and Rika are waiting downstairs." She said as she ran downstairs only to be followed by him until he noticed he hadn't taken a shower yet. He chuckled then stepped into the bathroom and washed up.

Meanwhile downstairs the two tamers and Jeri were talking about random things when Terriermon and Renamon came in with a concerned look on their faces. "Rika! a digital field is opening! and its.....huge" The fox said as she looked pointed outside.

Terriermon only nodded in agreement until he jumped on Henry's head and clung onto it which made him wonder whether this was too big for them to handle alone until Takato came downstairs dressed in his clothing and goggles which he slid over his eyes with a grin. "Alright let's move out!" He said as he ran out followed by Guilmon and the others.

(at the bridge near the park)

The boy whom knocked out Henry the other night stood at the top of the bridge with a grin when he looked over at Impmon. "Get ready to digivolve Impmon." He said only for Impmon to grin."Alright Damien! Let's do this!" Damien just grinned as he pulled out a blue card. **"Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!"** He yelled out as he swiped the card across his gold and black D-arc.

Impmon became engulfed in a bright light as it appeared as Beelzemon. "Now this is what I'm talking about" He said as the Digimon appeared in front of them which Damien scanned with his D-arc. "Beelzemon! This is an ornismon! its a mega level so be careful while fighting it." He yelled out as Beelzemon dashed at the colorful bird giving it a quick punch which sent it into the ground.

"Double Impact!" He yelled out as he pulled out both of his double barrel pistols and unloaded four shots into the downed bird. "too easy" He said then picked it up and threw it into the air as he placed his guns in his holster only to call out. "Darkness Claw!" He instantly sprang up and spread his claws which were encased in darkness as he slashes through Ornismon leaving a trail of blood from the wounds.

Damien just grinned and pulled out a modify card from his pocket as he slid it across the D-arc. **"Digi-modify! Omnimon Activate! Transcendent sword!" **Beelzemon just laughed as the sword formed in his hand. "This is over!" He yelled out only to avoid a bright beam from Ornismon. "Transcending Slash!" He yelled out as he swung and unleashed a stream of energy which engulfed the large bird, grounding it.

"You put up a good fight. but now you die" He said as he sunk the sword into the bird's head which instantly digitized it. Damien tilted his head as he called out. "Absorb it Beelzemon" He just nodded as the data entered his body which gave him a new power. With a grin he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the air. "Cosmic Ray!" The gun fired out a massive beam of light which blew away the fog and revealed another person there.

The person who stood in front of them was Ryo and he looked hurt. His eyes were heavy as he fell to his knees, his partner cyberdramon next to him. "Ryo we should get out of here....this one looks a bit too strong for us." Ryo nodded only to look over at Damien who stood in front of them grinning. "Let's go....ngh....Cyberdramon" He said as Cyberdramon picked him up and flew up only to be spotted by the tamers and more importantly by Rika.

Their eyes widened as they saw Cyberdramon and Ryo flying away only to see Renamon tackle them out of the air. Cyberdramon growled and looked over at Renamon with a glare. "Why did you attack me you stupid fox!" He yelled out only to have Ryo raise his hand and look over.

"If it isn't my lovely queen's partner." He said with a grin only to be smacked across the face by her. "ow! what was that for?" He responded while rubbing his face which had received a bruise from the swift smack he received from Renamon.

"You left Rika without any warning. She's been upset for a long time...even if I haven't been back for a while. I know all she's been through." Yelled Renamon only to be stopped by Rika as she walked up and punched Ryo across the face in the exact same spot where Renamon had hit him only to see him pass out from the hard hit."Idiot..." She mumbled as she signalled to Takato.

"Come with me. Cyberdramon I'll take care of ryo just follow." He called out to get a nod as they all ran for the Matsuki Bakery.

(back at the Matsuki Bakery)

Takato sighed as Ryo was asleep in his bed. "Just how much sleep does he need..." He mumbled to himself only to see Rika glare at Ryo's unconscious body.

"Seeing him is making me sick....I'm leaving." She said as she left the room only to have Jeri run after her.

Meanwhile in the park stood a boy with a red jersey and silver hair standing in the shed with a grin as a black agumon walked beside him and asked. "Shall we find Renamon...and test her true power." He asked with a grin showing all of his sharp teeth.

The boy just chuckled as he nodded and looked at his d-arc which was a watch that was silver and dark red. "Yeah...Rika and Renamon. The digimon queen and her pet. Will Fall!"

~End of chap 3

* * *

Well I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

The couples are not permanent so be watch out for changes =D

Oh and this chapter was kinda rushed so sorry bout that. as it progresses I will make changes so it will be more fluent but till then Please R&R Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	4. Test number two and three

A/N: Here is chapter 4. The next test begins o.o.

* * *

Rika sighed as she stared off of the bridge, her eyes wandering down to the street when she noticed someone standing behind her. It was Jeri and she was out of breath, it seemed she decided to follow her around after she left the Matsuki bakery and ended up being here as well. Rika just sighed and turned while leaning her back against the railing. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Jeri composed herself then leaned against her end of the railing and sighed. "I came to take you back" She replied with a smile only to be given a glare which wasn't seen for a very long time, then again she hadn't seen Ryo in 4 years so that was to be expected. "Well are you coming?" She asked only to receive another glare.

"No. Don't you get it Jeri. I don't want to see him. Not now not ever." She said as she turned back towards the street to hide her face which had tears streaming down it. "He left and didn't bother to take me....I shouldn't even bother with him anymore." She said only to feel a hand on her shoulder. "Jeri....please just leave me alone..." She said as she wiped her tears off of her face.

Jeri sighed as she turned back to the street. "No. I've been through this too. Remember how I left for two years because of that incident?" She said as she looked out, letting the wind sway her hair as it covered part of her face."I felt like my heart was torn out at that instant......the fact that I would never see Takato again until we made a promise." She said only to get Rika to turn to her.

Rika looked at her while thinking._'she's stronger than I am....but even then she was only gone for two years and we knew she was coming back...Ryo left with only telling me he's sorry..' _She thought as she was about to speak but stopped when she noticed Jeri was close to crying. "What did you promise each other?" She asked without hesitation.

Jeri only smiled and turned back to her and winked. "Its a secret between me and him. So please at least talk to Ryo a bit..." She said with a hopeful look on her face when a large fireball was headed their way which made Rika tackle Jeri down to avoid being burnt to a crisp.

"Ngh....Jeri go and get the guys! I'll hold this guy off!" She said as she stood up and jumped on the railing with her D-arc out. "Renamon! Let's go!" She yelled out only to see the yellow fox dash past her and carry her down to the open street. "Renamon....Walk all over him" She said as she pulled her glasses on and readied a modify card only to see a boy with silver hair and red jersey as well as a black agumon.

"Name's Justin." He said as he pressed a button on his watch which made it turn into a similar shape as the gauntlets that Damian, Kiryu and Kenshi carried. "Now let's begin your test!" He yelled out as Black agumon ran towards Renamon at blinding speeds as he fired multiple pepper breaths.

Renamon just dodged each of the attacks skillfully as she flipped back and spread her arms into the air."Diamond storm!" She yelled out as a rain of shards impacted the virus digimon sending it back a few feet. "Now time for a boost!" Rika yelled out as she swiped the modify card across her D-arc. **"Digi-modify! Power chip activate!"** Once she did that, Renamon smirked as she dashed towards the black Agumon and spread her arms out. "Diamond storm!" She yelled out as the rain of shards was double the size as it pounded the virus digimon into the ground.

Justin just chuckled as a bright light encasing black agumon disappeared. "Like my talisman defense modify card." He said as he pulled out two more modify cards. "Now then....time to kick it up a notch!" He said as he slid both cards across his gauntlets. **"Digi-modify! Heavy armor plus Flare boost activate!"** He yelled out out as armor encased his digimon which led it to form a massive ball of fire in its dark jaws. "Dark Flare!" He yelled out as he fired a black flame at Renamon which hit point blank sending her into a nearby wall.

"Renamon!" Rika yelled out as she ran over to Renamon who was badly burned from the direct hit. "Renamon say something!" She said only to see her stand up slowly, barely able to keep her balance. she just looked over at Rika and nodded. "Alright Renamon.." She said as she readied her modify card only to be sent back from a large shock-wave.

"Uh-oh I Accidentally modified him to the next level" He said as a massive skeleton appeared behind him which made both Renamon and Rika's eyes widen. "Skullgreymon....Annihilate them!" Skullgreymon let out a deep laugh as it leaned forward making the large missile on its back fire. "Double dark shot!" It yelled out in its deep voice as another missile accompanied the first one fired from its back.

As they waited for the impact, Cyberdramon appeared out of nowhere and sliced down both missiles as the explosion sent shock-waves strong enough to break many windows of the surrounding buildings. **"Digi-modify! Goliath activate!"** A voice yelled out as Cyberdramon increased in size and bared its claws at the Skullgreymon in front of it. "Desolation claw!" He yelled out as it dashed and swung both of its claws only to be blocked by two bullets which sent both digimon back.

In the mist stood Damian with a grin on his face and Beelzemon next to him. "Now now Ryo. I'll be your prompter" He said as both Beelzemon and Cyberdramon disappeared and began clashing rapidly with each other making multiple shock-waves in the air. Rika then looked over at Ryo who was wearing a sling as well as bandages around his head.

"Bring it on" He said as they both ran off in the same direction leaving Renamon, Rika, Skullgreymon and Justin back to their battle. Rika just sighed as she pulled out a modify card.

**"Digi-modify! Matrix digivolution activate!"** she yelled out as she swiped the card and made Renamon change into Kyuubimon and from there she disappeared in a bright light which then disappeared revealing the fox with Taoist robes and a large brush. "Taomon! Take out that heap of bones!" She yelled out as Skullgreymon fired more missiles at Taomon only for them to be blocked by a talisman spell.

Taomon then grinned as she jumped into the air and flipped as she extended her sleeves and yelled out. "Thousand spells!" As she fired multiple talismans out which kept skullgreymon in one spot as she landed and formed a hand sign which made each one of the talismans explode at once which sent Skullgreymon into the ground. "Now take this! Talisman of light!" She yelled out as she used her brush to create a seal which impacted the downed skullgreymon which burst upon impact making him de-digivolve back to black Agumon.

Justin only grinned as he snapped his fingers. "Bye bye" He said as a bomb exploded under Taomon which sent her into a wall immediately de-digivolving her as well. "Well then. Congrats! You passed your test Ms. Digimon queen!" He said as he tossed a card to her and disappeared with Black Agumon behind him.

Jeri rushed over to Rika who was cradling the downed Fox in her arms. "Rika where did Ryo go?" She said as she tried to catch her breath. "he disappeared once I told him you were in trouble." She continued as she looked over at Renamon which made her eyes widen. "What happened?"

Rika just sighed as she placed the card she received from Justin in her pocket. "That fireball came from another tamer....they were testing us and we passed but. She's in bad shape..it will take her a long time to recover from this" She said as she looked down at the sleeping Fox's face. "Where is everyone else?" She asked in return.

"Henry is chasing Takato who went off to meet that Kiryu person. He said he had some questions especially since he appeared out of nowhere." Jeri replied as she sat down next to Rika only to hear her phone ring. "Hello?" She said as she answered.

_"Takato Matsuki is taking a test....all intruders will be destroyed."_ The voice said except the voice didn't sound human it sounded like a digimon.

"Who are you?!" She quickly replied only to hear a deep laugh and a simple reply.

_"You'll see me soon enough..."_ The voice said as the line went dead. She just sat there wide eyed until a car pulled up revealing a familiar face.

The man who stepped out of the car was wearing a black suit and sunglasses. "Jeri. Rika. Get Renamon inside, I'll take you to the lab where you can let her rest." He said as he opened the car door which made both girls turn to the man and at that instant they realized who it was.

"Yamaki!?" They both said simultaneously only to get a nod and a signal to get into the car quickly which they did right away only to be questioned as they drove as fast as possible to the lab he spoke of.

"Well then...how did you meet up with your digimon again?" He asked as he took a quick turn around a corner and flipped a switch which revealed a secret opening. Both girls sighed as they entered the tunnel only to be asked the same question again.

"She just appeared out of nowhere..but I think she came through an opening somewhere in the park...probably Guilmon's shed.." Replied Rika only to see Yamaki chuckle."Well Takato and Ryo are in trouble as we speak." She said only to see Renamon on her lap still asleep. "We need to hurry!" She yelled out as he nodded and sped up the car as they passed through the tunnel.

Meanwhile in the Park Ryo and Damian were glaring at each other as both Beelzemon and Cyberdramon were countering each others attacks. "Double impact!" Beelzemon yelled out as he fired two rounds from his guns which hit Cyberdramon sending it into the ground. "Cosmic Ray!" He yelled out as he fired a beam of energy at the downed Cyberdramon only to be caught off guard by a hit from Desolation claw.

"Omph! that hurt you over-sized lizard!" Yelled out Beelzemon as he drew both of his guns and ran towards Cyberdramon with a grin as he jumped and let a rain of bullets hit the dragon as he landed with a turn his grin widened as he fired two more bullets into his downed opponent. "How'd ya like that ya damn lizard." He said only to see cyberdramon stand as he noticed the wounds on it which were bleeding profusely.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo yelled out as he looked at Beelzemon with a growl. "I guess I have no choice...." He said as he pulled out a red card and slid it across his D-arc. **"Digi-modify! Bio digivolution activate!" **All of a sudden a white light shot out of cyberdramon engulfing Ryo along with it as it revealed a new digimon but leaving Ryo and the humanoid dragon nowhere in sight.

"Justimon!" The mixed voices of Cyberdramon and Ryo called out in unison as they dashed forward at Beelzemon kicking him in the face and sending him through some trees that were behind him. "Now time to take you out you demon!" The voices said in unison as he delivered another kick to the demon lord of gluttony which sent him into the ground, leaving a crater.

He jut grinned as he stood up and cracked his neck. "Is that all superhero?" He asked as he pulled out his guns and fired off multiple rounds at the android digimon which easily avoided each of the shots. "ah so you move faster now....alright then. Damian you know what to do!" He yelled out as a light surrounded both the tamer and digimon making a pillar of darkness shoot up as Beelzemon remained unchanged until he sprouted two black wings.

"Blast form!" The united voices of Damian and Beelzemon yelled out as he held his hand out forming a large gun in place of his hand. "let's see you dodge this pretty boy!" He yelled out as he began to move the gun in an inverted pentagram which formed in front of him which made his grin widen into a dark smile. "take this! Corona destroyer!" He yelled out as a massive beam fired from the gun encasing everything in front of him and destroying it not even leaving ash.

Justimon chuckle as he flipped over the shot and slammed his foot into the off-guard Beelzemon sending him into the ground. "now time to teach you a lesson! Justice kick!" He yelled out as he jumped up as high as he could only to come down with the force of 45 tons onto Beelzemon's chest which made him cough out some blood. "heh time to end this." He said as his arm began to glow forming a large sword.

Beelzemon just grinned as he pointed his gun under justimon's neck and yelled out. "Corona blaster!" Justimon winced as the beam impacted him at such a close range as he flew into the air which left him completely open which Beelzemon took advantage of as he drew the inverted pentagram and yelled out. "Corona destroyer!" As the beam impacted Justimon sending him further into the air.

"we can't lose here...." he mumbled as his arm began to glow and formed the sword and began to glow. "trinity arm!" He yelled out as he dove towards Beelzemon who reformed the pentagram and fired off another corona destroyed only to have it cut in two once he swung down with the sword completely deflecting the beam followed up by another slash which electrocuted and burned him at the same time.

"Ngh!! he's good..." Beelzemon mumbled as he spread his wings and grinned. "Time to end this" He said as he formed a second gun and used both to draw a large pentagram in the air. "Say goodbye Goody Goody!" He said only to be interrupted by a laugh which caused him to stop. "What's so funny huh! I am the demon lord of gluttony! I can kill you now if I wan-" He said only to feel a sharp kick to his chest as he went flying into the air.

As he soared he de-digivolved back into regular Beelzemon as Damian face-planted into the ground with a thud leaving his partner open for a finishing attack which Justimon took the opportunity for as he jumped up and yelled out. "Thunderclap!" As he slammed his arm into Beelzemon making a shock-wave run through him and making him turn back into Impmon.

Damian growled as he stood back up and walked over to impmon and picked him up. "you win....this time...." He said as he disappeared along with impmon.

Justimon sighed in relief as he fell to one knee and de-digivolved back into cyberdramon and Ryo who fell back from fatigue. "time to get back..." Cyberdramon mumbled as he flew away as fast as he could.

Back to Rika and Jeri, They sighed as they sat on a couch as they waited to hear about Renamon's condition. "Rika. Are you ok?" Jeri asked as she looked at her who was slightly shaking from the battle she had just fought and won. "Renamon should be fine...she's taken more than that." She said with a smile to reassure Rika who looked over and nodded.

After a few more minutes of silence Yamaki came out of the room followed by Riley who walked over to Rika and Jeri, quickly introducing herself again. "Jeri, Rika its been such a long time since we've seen each other." She said with a smile only to have the two girls nod. "Don't worry. We took care of renamon. She's resting right now. if you want to go see her" She said as she pointed to the door behind her which made Yamaki chuckle slightly as he pulled out his zippo and began flicking it open and shut.

Meanwhile Takato was barely standing in the construction site where guilmon appeared as Henry was laid out cold, terriermon next to him. War Growlmon barely was able to stand to the onslaught of Wingdramon as it was flying above the ground with a smirk on its face. Kiryu was grinning as he swiped a card on his D-arc. **"Digi-modify! release restraint activate!"** He said as Wingdramon began to glow a dark blue then roared releasing a large shockwave taking out buildings supports and making them collapse. "Takato Matsuki! Today your digimon will be Deleted!!"

~To be continued

End of chap 4

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuuun. Enjoy the super cliff hanger.

If things don't sound right sorry I was kinda rushing this ^^;;


	5. The sword is drawn! Awaken! Gallantmon!

A/N: Here is chapter 5. Will Takato and War Growlmon survive?

Oh I will put up a poll and see who Takato should end up with. Rika or Jeri. Your vote will decide who it is and it may even change the future of the story! Muahahaha!

* * *

_Takato was barely standing in the construction site where guilmon appeared as Henry was laid out cold, terriermon next to him. War Growlmon barely was able to stand to the onslaught of Wingdramon as it was flying above the ground with a smirk on its face. Kiryu was grinning as he swiped a card on his D-arc. **"Digi-modify! release restraint activate!"** He said as Wingdramon began to glow a dark blue then roared releasing a large shockwave taking out buildings supports and making them collapse. "Takato Matsuki! Today your digimon will be Deleted!"_

He winced as he readied himself with his D-arc. "Come on war growlmon...we can do this!" He said as he pulled out a modify card. "This is just what I need...." He said as he glared at the incoming dragon. **"Digi-modify! Wargreymon activate! Terra force!"** He yelled out as War growlmon raised his arms forming the large ball of fire then throwing it at full force towards Wingdramon who's eyes widened as he couldn't move out of the way in time to avoid the damage only to crash into the building behind him and be singed by the large mass of fire.

Kiryu smirked as he drew a modify card from his pocket and looked at Takato. "Now its time to finish my little release" He said as he raised his D-Arc and swiped the card across. **"Digi-modify! Overlimit activate!"** He yelled out as Wingdramon's wings spread out increasing the glow coming from its body. "Now go!" He yelled out as he dashed forward launching a sonic boom destroying everything behind him.

Takato growled as he clenched his hands into a fist then yelled out. "War Growlmon show no mercy!" As soon as those words came out of his mouth, War growlmon's eyes turned blood red which made his D-arc glow and form a hazard sign in the screen. "What the..." He said as the D-Arc said in a mechanical voice. **_"Hazard Digivolution Activated."_** Which made his eyes widen in disbelief.

With a loud snarl War Growlmon was engulfed in a crimson light which spread out into a pillar which then revealed a large dragon with a hazard sign on its chest as well as large wings that were as large as his body. "no...not again" He said in disbelief as the large dragon let out a high pitched scream which made wingdramon fall to one knee from holding its head. As the large dragon screeched again Kiryu winced as he held his head to protect himself from the screech.

"This isn't good....." He then looked over at wingdramon and pulled up his gauntlet. **"Digi-modify! Overlimit activate!"** He yelled out as the light intensified and shot up into the air only to be trapped in a vortex of flames which fired from the massive dragon's mouth. "Megidramon....evil dragon digimon... ngh...just what I needed" He mumbled as he pointed at it. "Finish it in one shot!" He yelled out making wingdramon spread its wings and fly up at high speed dispelling the flames. As it reached its peak it then shot downwards at Megidramon with double the speed as its bright glow intensified.

"Exploding Sonic spear!" He yelled out as he crashed into Megidramon at its highest speed. As soon as it landed it reared its head back forming a large ball of fire in its mouth. "Blaze Sonic breath!" He yelled out as he launched a massive stream of flames from the orb in its mouth which covered Megidramon's entire body which made Kiryu smirk until an arm shot out and grabbed Wingdramon's neck and held it up.

"Wingdramon! Hang in there!" Kiryu cried out as he knew he was outmatched. For the first time in years, would he lose a match and for that to be at the hands of his predecessor. He felt pathetic. "No.....Wingdramon....You Cannot lose!" He yelled out as a red card formed in his hand. "You've left me no choice!" He yelled out he swiped the card across his gauntlet. **"Digi-modify! Bio-digivolution activate!" **As the light consumed both Wingdramon and Kiryu the light shot into the sky as a pillar which then led to an armored figure who was on one knee with its eyes closed.

Takato was still shaken from the transformation when he felt a wind pass by them which resulted in Megidramon flying into the air. "no....Guilmon! Please return to normal!" He yelled out as he saw the armored figure jump as high as Megidramon and slice it which sent it crashing into the ground. "No... Stop this!" He yelled out as he saw the large knight-looking digimon crash down into Megidramon, this time they ended up in a power struggle to see who would kill who.

Meanwhile back in Yamaki's base both girls sighed until Jeri shot up. "Rika....I need to leave" She said as she ran off leaving Rika very confused until she saw her take Yamaki's keys. _"Guilmon.....Takato...why?" _She thought as she ran downstairs and got into the car then driving off as fast as she could.

She knew they were close by but where was the question as she sped up even faster when she noticed the explosion in the abandoned construction zone, that and the fact that the building was torn down by what was most likely two digimon battling at their full power. "Please don't break our promise Takato..." She said as she stopped and ran out of the car. Her pace was most likely as fast as the fastest human alive because she made it there within minutes of stopping.

As soon as she turned the corner her eyes were amazed by the two large digimon fighting at full power until they knocked each other back. As if on instinct she ran in between and screamed out. "Stop fighting!" Which as if on cue, they both dashed at full speed until Takato looked over making his eyes widen.

"Jeri.....Jeri!" He screamed as he dashed as fast as he could, tackling her not a moment to soon when both digimon crashed sending them further away. "Jeri..." He said as he felt a light surround him. Her eyes studied him as they both stood only to see herself in the way of a large blade when that same light engulfed them all.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her.....Slayerdramon" The mixed voices said as the large shield stopped the blade mid-attack leaving Jeri on his other arm. "Just leave this as it is! And walk away..." He said as he pushed the armored digimon away.

Jeri could only stare at the knight which was carrying her, her eyes then went blank from the rush as she seemed to pass out only to realize that she had disappeared from his arms and was now in a safer place. "Takato.....Win this" Her voice echoed in the air as Gallantmon only held his arm out forming the large Gram as well as holding the aegis in front of him which began to glow brightly.

"With this.... The battle begins anew!" The twin voices of Guilmon and Takato resonated through the air.

Slayerdramon only looked at the other knight and readied his large blade. As both readied themselves it gave off the feeling as if a wave of destruction was coming and fast. The shining armor on both digimon grew intense once they dashed at each other readying their respective weapons.

As they drew nearer all that was heard was the cry of their attacks as they clashed at full might.

"Royal Saber!" Cried out gallantmon with a swift strike of the gram which was encased in electricity. "Tenryo Slash!" Cried out Slayerdramon who swung his blade as hard as he could, clashing with the lightning which in turn created a vortex of electricity trapping both digimon.

As the cage finally disappeared, both knights readied their weapons and charged again. This time, they aimed for each other's lives.

* * *

-To Be continued.

A/N: Ok sorry for the short chapter but I needed to post something. Well I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
